greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Verbobonc
Verbobonc, formalmente conosciuta come Viscontea di Verbobonc è un reame delle Flanaess. Sebbene debba fedeltà all'Arciclericato di Veluna, Verbobonc è praticamente autonoma. La viscontea di Verbobonc è una provincia quasi indipendente dell’Arciclericato di Veluna, governata in palatinato da un potente visconte. La città di Verbobonc è il secondo porto più grande sul Fiume Velverdyva, il che porta grande ricchezza ai signori locali. Il mandato della viscontea si estende fino a circa 25 Km a sud verso le Colline Kron, sebbene gli attuali problemi con gli gnomi assicurano che il visconte detenga ben poco vero potere lì. Sebbene le relazioni con i signori dei villaggi e delle fortezze vicine non sono così tumultuosi, la disattenzione del Visconte Wilfrick durante l’ultima parte del suo mandato ha dato ad alcuni signori locali più potere di quello che dovrebbero avere, problema con il quale l’attuale Visconte Langard deve fare i conti ogni giorno. Storia Molto prima della venuta degli umani, Verbobonc era un insediamento elfico situato su una collina boscosa dominante il punto in cui un affluente minore del Velverdyva si incontra con esso. La piccola cittadina fluviale era caratterizzata da una grande torre elfica circondata da torri più piccole e dai viali in legno. Verbobonc era considerata un porto sicuro sul grande fiume, un mercato che attirava merce da vicino e da lontano sviluppatosi lungo la riva del fiume. Gli elfi locali condividevano la loro vita e i mezzi di sussistenza con gli gnomi delle Colline Kron a sud, riunendosi con loro anche per combattere le minacce a nord e ad est. Verbobonc, allora, era una cittadina militare alleata con gli elfi grigi di Enstad, sebbene fosse un’entità politica a sé stante. Le collinette circostanti continuano ad avere reliquie di quegli antichi giorni, torri di insuperabile bellezza che lentamente vanno sgretolandosi e ancora armi ed armature antiche ma ancora utilizzabili da chi ne entra in possesso. Girano anche voci di luoghi elfici antichi, sacri rifugi nascosti nelle pieghe magiche del legno e delle colline. La venuta degli Uomini Quando gli umani civilizzati entrarono nelle Flanaess e quando la maggior parte degli elfi si ritirò nei boschi, Verbobonc guadagnò più importanza come porto commerciale sul fiume Velverdyva. In quel momento molti elfi lasciarono Verbobonc, lasciando la cittadina nelle mani degli gnomi e dei nuovi arrivati. Iniziò così un nuovo periodo nella storia della regione, un periodo in cui le due maggiori razze collaborarono per migliorare Verbobonc e farla diventare uno stato a sé stante, non legato ad alcun potere maggiore. All’alba del primo secolo AC Verbobonc fu circondata dalle mura, e furono costruiti centinaia di nuovi edifici, mescolando la peculiare architettura gnomesca e i vari stili umani con l’architettura degli edifici elfici pre-esistenti. In questo spirito venne coniato e scolpito sopra il cancello orientale della città lo slogan “Earth and Stone, Man and Gnome” (Terra e Roccia, Uomo e Gnomo), un motto, e un approccio alla stessa vita, che sopravvive a Verbobonc ancora oggi. La Viscontea venne formalmente incorporata a Veluna e nel Vicereame di Ferrond nel 119 AC. Verbobonc divenne il principale porto fluviale per Veluna e ciò la rese un bersaglio primario per le aggressioni Keolandesi durante la Guerra Breve. Solo la negoziazione per il Trattato di Devarnish effettuata dal Canonico Turgen IV di Mitrik riuscì a salvare il resto del territorio di Verbobonc dall’effettiva annessione. Tuttavia, la maggior parte dei territori occidentali della contea furono occupati. Quando Keoland si ritirò da Veluna a seguito della guerra, Verbobonc si allontanò politicamente da Veluna. Il visconte continuò a mandare il suo delegato per sedersi al Celeste Ordine delle Lune, ma mai più Verbobonc sarebbe stata considerata vassallo a pieno titolo. In questi anni, la chiesa di St. Cuthbert divenne importante a Verbobonc, sostituendo i chierici di Rao nei ruoli di governo. L’Orda del Male Elementale La città sarebbe potuta passare inosservata alla storia, se non fosse stato per lo sviluppo, nei tardi anni 50, di un centro del male appena a sud della città, nelle colline Kron. Questo avamposto, il famigerato Tempio del Male Elementale, divenne ben presto un punto di riferimento per gli uomini malvagi di tutte le Flanaess. Questa gente razziò impunemente le carovane locali, minacciando costantemente la popolazione locale. Nel 568 AC divenne chiaro che questa forza era ora un esercito, e l'anno successivo avvenne una grande battaglia tra questa orda e le forze di Verbobonc, Veluna e persino di Furyondy. Gli elfi della Foresta Nodosa si dimostrarono di vitale importanza per la vittoria, e l'Orda del Male Elementale venne distrutta nella Battaglia delle Radure Emridy. Maghi e chierici potenti sigillarono il tempio con vincoli arcani, sostenendo di aver intrappolato un potente demone dentro le porte dorate dell'edificio. Per un periodo, la pace tornò a Verbobonc. Ma la pace fu di breve durata. La cosiddetta "Seconda Ascesa" dell'Orda del Male Elementale non fu una sorpresa. Il Visconte Wilfrick, allertato dai suoi agenti nel sud del male crescente, ordinò la costruzione di un castello nel tranquillo villaggio di Hommlet. Alla fine degli anni 70, decine di gruppi di avventurieri combatterono contro le forze tempio, e dopo molte perdite di vite umane, l'orda sembrò finalmente sconfitta. Il castello di Hommlet venne completato nel 581 AC, e la gente di Verbobonc cominciò cautamente a tornare alla propria vita. Le Guerre di Greyhawk Verbobonc non partecipò ufficialmente alle Guerre di Greyhawk, ciononostante decine di compagnie di volontari nativi della Viscontea si unirono agli eserciti di Furyondy e Veluna. Al loro ritorno, trovarono la loro patria coinvolta in una lotta politica disperata con le stesse nazioni che avevano assistito. Nel 585 AC, i Cavalieri del Cervo Furyondiani chiesero l'annessione di Verbobonc, e con l'emergere della Grande Crociata del Nord, in cui Veluna e Furyondy agirono come una singola unità politica, molti in città si spaventarono, poiché preferivano la ragionevolezza di Mitrik, allo zelo di Chendl. La situazione si chiuse quando il vecchio visconte Wilfrick morì nel sonno nel Raccoglitore del 587 AC, lasciando Castel Grayfist a suo figlio maggiore, l'Onorevole Sir Fenward Lefthanded. Sebbene il Visconte Fenward smentì pubblicamente ogni chiacchiera di annessione, emanò anche una serie di decreti che danneggiarono la città ed i suoi alleati. Dopo la caduta del Tempio del Male Elementale e alcune incursioni nelle tane degli umanoidi nella Foresta Nodosa (il cui successo venne sopravvalutato), il Visconte ritirò le pattuglie dalle foreste e colline. Le comunità di semiumani che dipendevano da quelle pattuglie per la propria salvaguardia si ribellarono contro questa nuova politica. Gli gnomi delle Colline Kron si dichiararono liberi dall’autorità di Verbobonc, e giurarono fedeltà al loro Signore del Clan e all'Assemblea delle Colline Kron. Gli elfi silvani della Foresta Nodosa, sebbene con qualche difficoltà in più, avvertirono appena il cambiamento. A ciò seguirono una serie di calunnie tra il visconte e l'Assemblea delle Kron e molti gnomi della città si trovarono a dover scegliere a chi dare la propria fedeltà. Questa situazione finì solo quando vennero scoperti nelle camere di Fenward dei documenti che implicavano il visconte come agente della Fratellanza Scarlatta. Quei documenti si rivelarono poi falsi, ma nel frattempo Fenward era già stato ucciso dal suo capo delle guardia, quando resistette all’arresto per tradimento. Il nuovo Visconte Successivamente, il dominio di Verbobonc passò a Langard del Bordo della Foresta Nodosa, un mezz’elfo figlio bastardo del visconte Wilfrick. Il nuovo visconte fu sorpreso di ritrovarsi a capo della città. Egli è un sovrano cauto ma aperto (sperando che i suoi passati affari da contrabbandiere non arrivino all'attenzione del pubblico). In una terra talmente controllata dalla paura (dei mostri, di culti malvagi, e dell’annessione), molti sono dubbiosi riguardo l’improvvisa "scoperta" di Langard, e pensano che possa essere un agente della Fratellanza Scarlatta. E questo non cambia neanche con il supporto del venerabile vescovo di St. Cuthbert Haufren. Geografia Verbobonc si estende dal Bosco di Ferro a ovest fino alla Foresta Nodosa a est. Passato il Bosco di Ferro c’è l’Arciclericato di Veluna; oltre la Foresta Nodosa si trova la nazione commerciale di Dyvers. Il confine settentrionale di Verbobonc è il possente fiume Velverdyva, oltre il quale si erge l'orgoglioso Regno di Furyondy. Nel sud, Verbobonc si estende nelle Colline Kron. Verso sud c’è la Libera Alleanza delle Colline Kron, che molti potrebbero dire che sia una parte della Viscontea (gli gnomi del luogo sono di certo in disaccordo). Il sud-ovest è delimitato dalle ostili Montagne Lortmil, e a sud-est confina con la fatata nazione isolazionista di Celene. Paesaggio Le praterie e i campi del centro Verbobonc, alimentate dal fiume e dalle piogge stagionali, sono ricche e fruttuose. Le colline a sud sono più adatte al pascolo, e molti allevano pecore e altro bestiame. Clima Il clima della zona è temperato, gli inverni sono freddi ma poco nevosi. Popolazione Semiumani Religione Magia Governo Legge Economia Trasporti Esercito L’esercito ufficiale di Verbobonc è diviso in quattro sezioni di dimensioni e abilità diverse. Altre unità militari, come la Prima Armata della Chiesa di St. Cuthbert, possono aiutare la Viscontea nel momento del bisogno. La più grande e meno disciplinata divisione militare nella Viscontea è l’Armata Permanente di Verbobonc.Questo esercito è composto per lo più da uomini liberi; combattenti coraggiosi e ben addestrati, ma spesso anche molto poveri. Il grosso di questo esercito rimane di stanza nelle roccaforti occidentali della Viscontea. La divisione militare più piccola e più disciplinata è quella dei Cavalieri del Fedele Difensore, la guardia personale del visconte; essi sono la cavalleria pesante d’elite, e tutti loro sono abili cavalieri e potenti combattenti. I Cavalieri del Confine sono un gruppo altamente rispettato di cavallerizzi che pattugliano in tutta la viscontea. I Cavalieri del Confine sono responsabili di pattugliare le frontiere di Verbobonc, dal difficile terreno delle Lortmils sino alla profonda Foresta Nodosa. Sono centrali nella difesa della Viscontea e costituiscono la maggior parte della sua cavalleria pesante. I Signori della Guardia sono una piccola organizzazione dedicata al mantenimento della pace, della legge e dell'ordine nella città libera di Verbobonc. Sono le forze di polizia della città, e sono capeggiate dall’onorevole Sindaco. Mappe Bibliografia *David "Zeb" Cook. Vecna Lives!. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Nigel Findley, Dan Salas, Stephen Inniss e Robert J. Kuntz. Fate of Istus. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Gary Gygax. The World of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Chad LaMontagne, Michael Maenza e Vernon L. Vincent. The Walker's Guide to Verbobonc. The Verbobonc Triad, 2006. Disponibile online:http://verbobonc.net/Downloads/p13_sectionid/7 *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. Categoria:Reami